emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1832 (6th January 1994)
Plot It's the morning after the crash and Chris has had the rubble removed from on top of him. Eric is still wandering around looking for Elizabeth. Vic persuades him to go back to the school. Chris is apologising to Kathy for being too possessive with her. He makes her promise to stay with him but she looks longingly at Josh and Zoe notices. The school is being turned into a temporary mortuary. Jack notices Mark's watch amongst the personal belongings that have been found. Annie is being rescued from the car. A fireman tells Joe that Leonard is dead. Vic scares some looters away from the crash site. Jack has to identify Mark's body. Josh breaks into Mill Cottage and a policeman follows him. He gets rid of the note that Kathy left for Chris. Jack sees Joe by the roadside. A policewoman tells Angharad that the roads to the village are blocked with sightseers. Josh is brought back to the village by a policeman. Zoe vouches for him, but wonders what he was doing at Mill Cottage. Josh tears up the note that Kathy wrote to Chris. Kathy is by Chris's bedside when Frank arrives. He talks to Kathy about her marriage and seems to think that Kathy and Chris will be fine. Jack is by Annie's bedside. Frank sees him and they talk about the disaster. Joe is on crutches. Jack tells him about Mark's death. Zoe is still looking for Archie. She and Kim make up. Elsa turns up looking for Nick and Alice. Frank is driving home when he sees something hanging from a tree that makes him sick. He arrives at the school cradling a dead baby. Kim looks on as he argues with a policeman who tells him off for moving 'evidence'. Frank says the baby should be laid to rest with dignity and the policeman agrees. Bernard tells Angharad that the Emergency Planning Officer has taken charge of everything. Kim comforts Frank. Zoe looks disapproving. Cast Regular cast *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Kim Barker - Claire King *Shirley Foster - Rachel Davies *Annie Kempinski - Sheila Mercier *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Angharad McAllister - Amanda Wenban *Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis Guest cast *Josh Lewis - Peter Warnock *PC Mitchum - Malcolm Scates *Fireman - Andrew Golightly *WPC - Helen Atkins *PC Cooper - Ronnie Leek *Cyril King - Tim Wylton Locations *The Woolpack - Car park *Unknown land *Main Street *School Hall - Exterior and interior *Unknown roadside *Unknown roads *Unknown fields *Mill Cottage - Exterior, downstairs and upstairs rooms *Village Hall - Interior *Unknown hospital Notes *This episode was included in the Emmerdale - The Rescue VHS released by NTV on 1st March 1994. *This episode is the first to feature the Esholt background for the closing credits. *For the end credits, the theme tune returns to the original Tony Hatch version. Memorable dialogue Jack Sugden: (on discovering the school is to be used as a temporary mortuary) "I was at school here. We did assembly in this hall every morning, singing hymns - 'All Things Bright and Beautiful'." Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on VHS